The Best Friendships Start With A Death Threat
by Jendeh
Summary: Response to a fan-fic challenge -- Sara and Greg friendship


**Title:** The Best Friendships Start With A Death Threat

**A/N:** This is a response to a fan-fic challenge. The first and last lines were provided and the only other stipulation asked that the story remain under 1000 words. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. I don't even own the clothes on my back. 

"Why is there Jell-o here?" Greg asked.

"Catherine and I are going to take our clothes off and wrestle in it at the end of shift," Sara replied without looking up over her paper.

"Uhhhhh..."

"Whats wrong Greg? I think I just heard your jaw hit the floor."

"Sara why do you tease me so?" he whined.

She peeked over her paper and winked at him. "Because you love it."

Greg sat down next to the CSI and grinned foolishly. "You know we could go out."

Sara snorted. "You would hate it."

"What makes you think that?"

Sara put her paper down slowly and looked at him. "Because I would end up killing you before the night was over. I'd like to think that I would keep it simple and use my gun, but you would probably end up making me so crazy that I would go all Charles Manson on you. Then you would be dead and I would be in jail. I am not sure what standards you go by to judge a successful date, but by mine that just doesn't cut it." She lifted her paper and began reading again.

Greg stared at her in shock before easing away slowly and going to pour himself a fresh cup of coffee. "You don't like me very much do you?" he asked hesitantly.

Sara sighed loudly and sat her paper down again. "Greg its not that I don't like you, its that you drive me crazy. You don't take anything seriously," she said evenly.

Greg blushed as if embarrassed. "I do take some things...seriously. But I would rather be happy and have fun rather than mope around all the time."

Sara narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying that I _mope_?" 

Greg ignored the warning in her tone. "Well you certainly don't seem happy and there is a running bet in the lab that you don't know what fun is."

Sara raised her eyebrows but didn't get angry. "I think the people in this lab spend entirely too much time making bets."

Greg nodded as if agreeing with her before turning to leave. "I'll see you around I guess..."

"Greg wait."

He turned around to question her with his eyes.

"Why don't you have breakfast with me today after shift? Strictly platonic," she added.

He grinned. "Yeah sure I'd like that."

Later they sat in a small deli of Sara's choice. Greg mentioned several times that he appreciated her not picking an all vegetarian place.

The conversation seemed awkward at first but Greg was determined to find some equal ground with the CSI. He took a bite of his sandwich and stared at her. Sara seemed perfectly content to finish their meal without saying a single word to each other.

"Why did you ask me to eat with you?"

She smiled slightly. "I felt bad for what I said to you."

"Ahhhh. Pity meals. No worries, I get those a lot." He muttered 'Grissom' under his breath. "I bet you were wondering how you could get out of it by the end of shift," he said bitterly.

She shook her head. "No I wasn't."

"You weren't?" he asked surprised.

Sara chuckled. "No."

"Wow ok then. I guess this wouldn't be a good time for me to ask you out again huh?" he inquired in a saccharine voice.

"Greg..."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Hey now I was kidding. Besides, I know you have the hots for someone else," Greg stated matter-of-factly.

Sara frowned. "What are you talking about?"

The lab tech gave her his best 'you must really think I am stupid' look. "Puh-leaze hot thang. You and Grissom have been playing footsies for years now." He stared at her wondering if he should move out of striking distance. When she didn't hit him he took another bite of his sandwich.

She sighed heavily. "There is nothing going on between us. I doubt there ever will be."

Greg caught the sadness in her voice with a bit of guilt. "Hey Sara I didn't mean to make light of...it."

She gifted him with a small smile. "Its not your fault."

"I think he is an idiot."

Sara sputtered. "Greg! Thats our supervisor you are talking about."

He shrugged. "Yeah well he is."

Sara leaned back in her chair and regarded him. "And what makes you say that?"

Greg blushed and set his sandwich down. He didn't look at her when he spoke. "Its just...well you are amazing. I think just about anybody could see that. I know you aren't interested in me and probably won't ever be. I just think he is stupid for not taking a shot with you."

Sara reached over and squeezed his shoulder. "Your a sweet guy Greg."

He smiled at her. "I heard you like movies."

Sara cocked her head confused by his change of topic. "Uh yeah. You better not be going where I think you are..."

"No no. I've already gotten my fix of death threats from you today. Those should keep me going until tomorrow," he quipped.

"What then?"

"Well I usually go to the movies a few times a week to catch the new stuff that comes out. I was thinking that maybe you would like to come with me. Strictly platonic," he said repeating the words she had used earlier.

Sara didn't answer him and instead got up to pay for their meal. He followed her out of the diner while awaiting a response.

"Sara?"

"I don't know Greg."

"Sara you don't have to be alone all the time. I am just asking you to let me be your friend."

Sara laughed as they walked down the gravel path back to the street. "I can't believe I ever accused you of not taking anything seriously before."

He grinned. "So is that a yes?"

She smiled a toothy grin at him. "Yeah sure. But if you tell anybody that this is a date I will shoot you."

Greg clutched his heart in dramatic fashion. "Oh no. Overdose of Sara death threats!"

Sara rolled her eyes as she kicked the gravel from her shoe.

**The End.**


End file.
